


How Forever Feels

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Obscure Anniversaries, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Why the hell are you up?""Someonewas snoring, so I decided to go watch the stars."A late-night conversation between partners





	How Forever Feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



"What are you doing, Old Man?" Fin asked, walking into the sunroom. "In case you haven't checked, it's 3 in the morning. I know you had that meteor shower you wanted to see... but..." His voice drifted off, as he noticed the way Munch examined his wrist in the moon light. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Can't an old man sit in the glassed-in sun room at 3 in the morning?" Munch glared, as he looked up. "That Meteor Shower isn't for another 3 days. I couldn't sleep. _Someone_ was snoring, so I decided to go watch the stars." Still glaring, he scooted over, patting the seat next to him. 

Fin sat next to his partner, resisting the urge to glare back. As much as he loved Munch, it seemed fair to admit the older man still drove him nuts, even after all this time. "You were looking at your mark." He made a fist and rested his arm- wrist side up- next to Munch. The two crescent moons, half shaded, were a perfect match to each other. 

"Well, I spent a lot of time looking for a match to this mark. Married 4 times- all had crescent moons but different. A white spot that should have been dark. Off-center just the slightest bit. Down a half millimeter lower than mine. All the way dark." Munch chuckled to himself. "I mean- _knew_ they were different but I figured the shape was the same- maybe the color was an anomaly." 

"Same with my ex. Her moon was different." Fin gently traced the marks, running his index finger down his before moving over to Munch's mark. "Finally found each other." 

It was a night Fin would never forget. They'd been out of state- chasing some bad guy. The case came to an end but not before discovering the twisted things he'd done before anyone figured it out. 

He hunted everyone with a particular soulmate mark. Rumor had it he'd lost his own mate in a tragic accident many years before. He spent years, trying to replicate what he had with them. When it didn't work out, he killed the person.

_You know, I've been searching for ages to find someone who matched my mark._

_Old Man, I've known you for years but you've never let me see your mark._

_Crescent moon- half shaded._

They were going on almost 10 years and it seemed like it hadn't been all that long ago. 

Munch tilted so his head rested on Fin's shoulder. Fin twisted his head and pressed a kiss to Munch's forehead. It was amazing-Fin realized-that they've been together nearing 10 years. 

To be honest, it felt like just yesterday. 

"Still surprised you managed to get the whole weekend off," Munch commented, his gaze still fixed on the sights outside the sunroom. "We haven't been to the lake house in a while." 

"I pulled some strings. Sold my soul to Liv. Nothing was going to keep me away." Fin sighed. "Remember what this weekend is?" He resisted the urge to laugh at Munch's confused look. 

"No?" Munch pursed his lips. 

"We met...18 years ago. The Amir case?" Fin shuddered, his brain deciding to recall the details of the case. Luckily, he was able to shake it off relatively quickly. 

"I remember. Never forget a case." Munch trembled involuntarily. "Choose to focus on the good of the world." 

Fin remembered meeting John Munch all those years ago. He remembered thinking this guy was another insane cop. Yet, soon realized Munch was different. 

Eighteen years ago of John Munch driving Odafin Tutuola crazy and Fin wouldn't change a single moment. 

"The good of the world?" Fin raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. This lake house, you, the fact my life has been great, despite the odds not being in my favor." Munch shrugged. "Especially you. I got tired of being single, and then, there you were." 

"Really?" Fin asked. In all of their years together, Munch had _never_ admitted anything even close to that. 

"Really. You gave this curmudgeon's heart a home." Munch cleared his throat. "I drive you nuts. Don't try to tell me otherwise." He held up a hand to silence Fin. "You sit up at night, worried I'm going to croak." 

"Well, you did have a heart attack last year." Fin found himself silenced by a finger to the lips. 

"It was _mild_. I'm healthy as a horse," Munch muttered. "Told you- I'm so evil I'll live to be 102." 

Under normal circumstances, Fin would think Munch exaggerated. He loved to tell stories and details always seemed to change _just_ enough to make it sound like an old man forgot details.   
Fin knew Munch took advantage of this. 

Yet, when it came to his declaration he'd be 102, Fin knew he told the truth. 

Fin doesn't have many regrets in his life. He did things he wasn't proud of. He saw things that would make most adults run screaming to the hills. Yet, his biggest regret was not finding John Munch sooner. 

That was why Fin wanted Munch to fulfill his prediction, making it to that ripe old age. 

He intended to spend every moment he could with this beautiful man. 

"You've got that look again." Munch poked him in the ribs. Fin hissed, the pain an irritating afterthought to the haze of his mind. "Quit it. I'm not dying." 

"Get out of my head, Old Man." Fin glared at Munch. "I _hate_ when you do that." 

Munch had an uncanny way of knowing just what Finn thought. He knew it annoyed the hell out of Fin, a fiercely private person who never liked someone getting too close. That was why he did it on purpose.

"I'm always going to do it." Munch gave Finn a mischievous smirk.   
"You know you love it." 

"No, I love you, Old Man. Get it right." Fin pecked Munch on the lips. "Ready to go back to bed?" 

"You're not going to quit until I do, are you?" Munch asked, easing himself to his feet. He offered his hand to Fin, who allowed his partner to help him up. 

"Nope." Fin twined their fingers together as they walked towards the bedroom. 

-fin-


End file.
